Taking Revenge on the Authors
by Space Outlaw
Summary: This story is for all those, who are horrified at the fact that Lucas Books, lets Authors like Troy Denning, and R.A. Salvatore reak havoc in the Star Wars Universe. This is what would happen to them if I handled it......
1. Chapter 1

****

Okay people, this story is my revenge on all the authors I know you all hate. Troy Denning, R. A. Salvatore, Barbara Hambly, and Kathy Tyers. If you haven't read the NJO books yet, I might spoil some things, so beware. I hope you enjoy it, cause I enjoyed thinking of all the ways I could make them suffer. 

Taking Revenge on the Authors

Troy Denning, R. A. Salvatore, Barbara Hambly and Kathy Tyers are sitting in a room. They're discussing what else they could do to make the Star Wars universe more miserable. 

"I know!" Spoke Kathy Tyers. "Let's shave Leia's hair off again. That was fun!"

"No, no." said R. A. Salvatore and Troy Denning in unison. 

"Let's kill another character off, now _that's _fun." Said Salvatore. "Right Troy?" 

"That's right, killing Anakin, was the best thing I did.

"Ha, that's no fun." Said Barbara Hambly. "We need to break up Luke and Mara and bring Callista back!" Just then the door burst open, interrupting their discussion. There, standing in full fighting stance, was Darth Maul, his double bladed lightsaber in his hands. 

"At last we will have our revenge." Says Maul. 

TBC....

****

A/N: Well, what do you think. Do you wanna see everyone's hated authors get sliced and diced? Is it worth continuing or is it really the stupid blabbing I thought it would be....


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: In response to some reviews I got, I'd like to say that, I'm not just gonna punish the authors, but also Lucas Books. Why would the write such a story line where old favorites and new favorites are killed. I need to vent my anger somewhere, so why not on the authors. Jeez, they didn't protest or anything. They could have been like "you're stupid for making up crap that's stupid" or something. They still have some fault here. Anyway, I told you all before what the story was about. So you didn't have to read it. You can't complain. I DID'T FORCE YOU TO READ IT!!!!! Anyway, on with the story.....

Taking Revenge on the Authors

Last time on "Taking Revenge on the Authors": Darth Maul breaks up a little meeting....

***

From behind him out steps Timothy Zahn. The ruler of Star Wars fiction (A/N: In my opinion at least), and next to him is George Lucas (enough said).

"What the heck do you think you're doing to my universe?" Screams George. "You're ruining it and now you must be punished." He ended his sentence with a smirk. Timothy Zahn had an equally mischievous dark smile on his face.

"Yes, "He said softly, "You will be punished." The four terrible authors stand up confidently. They don't know better then to mess with Darth Maul and his double bladed lightsaber.

"If I'm not mistaken," Said Troy stupidly, "there's three of you and four of us." He had spoke too soon. Darth Maul, Zahn, and George all stepped away from the doorway to reveal the characters of the Star Wars universe. First came Leia, her hair to just about her chin. She stared straight into Katy's eyes.

"You id this to me." She said, pointing to her short hair. "And though it's not very diplomatic of me...You will pay." Kathy gulped and looked away. Nest came Han. He walked straight up to R. A. Salvatore and punched him square in the jaw.

"That," He said, "is for killing my best friend." Salvatore fell to the ground. The three standing authors looked towards the door again. In came Jaina Solo, Kyp at her heels. She walked straight up to all of them. 

"You idiots!" She said. "You've ruined everything! Anakin's dead, Chewie's dead, my mother's hair is short and Callista is actually roaming the universe. I can't live like this. If you were dying of thirst on Tatooine, I wouldn't even spit on you." With that she walked away to lean against the wall next to her parents. Next walked in Jacen, with Tenel Ka right beside him. He glared at the authors before him. Tenal Ka spoke for him.

"He despises you so much that he doesn't deem you worthy to talk to you. Frankly, neither do I." Said Tenel Ka, her nose turned upright. Jacen walked up to them. He pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. Tenel Ka's eyes widened. 

"Jacen!" She said, with astonishment. "You don't need to kill them, that's not very Jedi like you know." Jacen looked back at her and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, I won't kill them." With that Jacen swung his lightsaber above their heads, giving them quite a scare. He put away his lightsaber and walked with Tenel Ka towards the wall with his family. On the way he purposely stepped on R. A. Salvatore, still lying on the ground. He gave a grunt as Jacen stepped directly on his chest.

TBC... 

****

A/N: There it is, the Solo family has interupted the author party. Cool stuff. Who's next you say? Well, lets see, I've got to add some Skywalker action to the mix. And rest assured I'm bringing some old favorites back. Keep reading and always review. The more good reviews....the more I'll want to write....and the faster.....


End file.
